


Song for the Unsung Dead

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Song for the Unsung Dead

They are all so young  
The friends that accompany me  
So few are older than twenty  
Why do I let them come with me?

They do not know the dangers  
Or the terrors we will face  
All the enemies bent on destruction  
For them, the Universe is a big, exciting place.

Sontarans, Cybermen and Daleks  
As well as all the others.  
What gives me the right  
To take these children from their mothers?

Yet they remain at my side  
No matter what danger looms ahead  
But they are still just children  
Who should be home, safely tucked in bed.

Now, one of them has died  
Such a bright boy, brave and true  
Adric, Tegan and Nyssa are weeping  
And why do I feel as if I've killed you?


End file.
